


Playing with the strings

by HollowInsanity



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Komahina - Freeform, Mastermind AU, Spoilers, but thats what i was going for, mastermind komahina, there isnt any actual romantic stuff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowInsanity/pseuds/HollowInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend comes back with a bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with the strings

Everybody froze. They could scarcely believe it when Komaeda, Komaeda who was dead, stepped out and revealed himself as the master mind. He was clad in a black version of his trademark jacket, one eye a deep red, and his clothes were positively caked in dark blood, causing eerie dripping sounds as it dropped to the floor. His old, terrifying smile was back, and under other circumstances, one would say they missed it; But this wasn't some fantasy scenario with a joyful ending. This was painful reality, where someone they thought gone had returned and caused more of a commotion than when they had left.  
The worst thing was his eyes. Whatever twisted hope he had in them before was gone now, replaced with a look of pure malice, practically radiating a dark aura.  
Confusion and fear spread among the group.  
"I-I knew it! I knew you were the one, you faked your own death, and n-now..!" Souda shouted, sounding more like screaming than anything.  
"Alright you bastard, i'm gonna give you a head start to run before i kick your ass!" Akane yelled, cracking her knuckles threateningly.  
Komaeda just smirked at their displays, scratching behind his ear absent mindedly. He added a bored sounding yawn for effect, and the group almost had to hold the gymnast back from punching him in case he did something.  
"My, my, you're still all as hopeless as ever i see. Is this anyway to greet an old friend?"  
Akane practically growled at him, and Kuzuryuu and Souda commented none to kindly on his use of the word 'friend'. Komaeda just gave them a mocking smile, and turned to face the only of the group sitting out from the fray, left unnoticed in the squabble.  
"Well Hinata-kun, sorry to leave you with this bunch for so long. Not too much of a bother i hope?" He said with a light hearted smile. Everyone turned and looked at Hinata, to see him standing with a similar smirk to Komaeda. Confusion turned to horror as they realised what was happening.  
"You're... You're working together...?" Sonia stated after a moment of silence, noone wanting to say it. Komeada was someone they would imagine to do this, but Hinata... Hinata who they had trusted, who had helped them so much during the class trials... That couldn't have all been an act, could it? All the time they spent together, it couldn't be a lie, right?  
"Well done Sonia, so quick to catch on as always." He said, tauntingly. He treaded up to join the white haired traitor, who produced a black and white shirt for him seemingly out of nowhere. In a second, he had replaced his previous attire with the new shirt, and a red tie in the place of his green one, now laying forgotten on the floor.  
"Wh-why?" Sonia stammered, choking back tears. "We trusted you, we thought you were our friend!" The others of the group expressed equal outrage, shouting, pleading why they would do this.  
Komaeda just tutted, as if talking to a child who had done something wrong.  
"Such obvious questions, could you really not come up with something better?" He queried. "How boring." He added, folding his arms with a disaproving look.  
"Oh don't mind Komaeda, we are your friends!" Hinata butted in, smiling charmingly with a hand on the others shoulder. "Its because we're friends that we're doing this!" He chimed, as if that cleared up everything. When they received only angry and confused looks, he decided to elaborate.  
"Hope! The force that keeps people going! Such a beautiful thing could only be created, could be truly appreciated in an environment in which despair runs rampant. Only then could it fully blossom in all its glory!" He explained, with an expression that became increasingly similar to Komaedas as he went on.  
"...Hope?" Kuzuryuu exclaimed in disbelief. "Hope!? Are you fucking kidding me, you did this for the same batshit reasons Komaedas been preaching this entire time!? Because of you and your stupid 'hope' Peko...! Peko..." He trailed off, donning a pained demeaner and looked away.  
"But Kuzuryuu-kun!" Komaeda piped in, wearing an impossibly delightful look. "That's absolutely perfect!" He said happily.  
"...What?"  
"The despair created by Pekoyamas death, doesn't it inspire you with hope? Hope that you can avenge her, hope that you can start a new day without her, hope that you can move forward?!" The silver haired menace cried, very nearly writhing with pleasure. The smaller mans feature turned dark suddenly, and he raced forward before anyone could stop him. One 'thud' and a loud 'crack' later, and Hinata was doubled over clutching his stomach, whilst Komaeda held a bleeding nose, making small sounds of discomfort.  
Kuzuryuu panted heavily, adrenaline pumping through him. His eyes glared accusingly at the two, but he looked on the verge of tears. The onlooking ensemble behind them were gaping, Sonias eyes darting worriedly between the two parties. Souda and Akane treaded carefully up to the gangster, the former moving to grab his arm comfortingly, but hesitating, afraid he might over step a boundary whilst the other was in this state.  
"H-hey, Kuzuryuu, i think you should back off now..." The pink haired man stuttered nervously, keeping his eyes trained on the two masterminds for any sign of attack.  
"Yeah, i think it would be best you hold off for now. We don't know what they're capable of." Akane grimaced, placing herself between them protectively. Kuzuryuu shook off Soudas touch and pushed roughly past Akane, moving towards the two still nursing their wounds.  
"You two are sick!" He yelled, livid. "I don't understand why you're doing this, and i don't want too, but i won't forgive you for this! And i won't forget! I'll fight you until you're at my feet, begging for death! I swear it on the Kuzuryuu family name!" Tears were threatening to spill free now, and his fists were clenched so tight it looked like he might break skin.  
But all that came from this threat was the quiet sound of laughter.  
It grew louder gradually, and Hinata looked up to reveal black holes of eyes, seeming to consuming all the happiness and light in the world. He was still clutching his stomach, though whether from Kuzuryuus punch, or he was just laughing too hard was unclear. They weren't even sure if you could call it laughter. It was such an inhuman, demonic sound, absolutely dripping with malevolence. Komaeda was laughing(?) too, liquid scarlet dripping from his nose freely to join that on his hands and close.  
"Brilliant!" Hinata exclaimed. "Oh bravo, bravo!" Komaeda shrieked, ecstatic.  
"This is it Kuzuryuu-kun! This is what we were talking about! Such a beauteous, shining example of hope!" He laughed breathily.  
"Oh how we're going to miss you~" The brown haired man added as an afterthought.  
Everybody stopped breathing momentarily. "Wait... what do you mean... miss him?" Sonia asked shakily, glistening droplets of tears painting tracks down her cheeks.  
"Oh it is unfortunate."  
"It really is."  
"Kuzuryuu-kun broke the school rules."  
"It's against the rules to attack the headmaster."  
"Or headmaster'S'."  
"As much as we'd like to, we can't make exceptions."  
"What kind of headmaster would pick favourites among its students?"  
The two of them explained rapid fire, tutting at the mere suggestion of letting him off. Realising the situation he was in, Kuzuryuu backed up, Akane repositioning herself between them, though this time looking slightly more anxious. Sonia moved forward to block him from them too, looking determined and angry, despite her obvious fear. Souda followed suit, but looked extremely worried, his brow sweating, and visibly shaking.  
"Oh come on, are you guys really going to be like that?" Hinata asked, as if he was just having an argument with a sulky toddler. "You know, we could always just punish you all for obstructing justice if you'd prefer?" He smirked.  
"Justice? What kind of justice is this!?" Sonia screamed, reaching her limit.  
"He broke the rules Sonia-san, we're just upholding the system." Komaeda replied, shaking his head almost regretfully. "Right, Kuzuryuu-kun?" He sung, snapping his fingers once.  
A shot rang out. A dark patch appeared in the centre of Kuzuryuus shirt. Then another shot. And another, and another and another, until the air was filled with the sound of gunfire. Sonia, Souda, and Akane shrieked, ducking down and covering their heads with their arms. When it ceased, Kuzuryuu was still stood up, straring blankly ahead with unseeing eyes. Blood poured from the numerous holes now littering his body, and he fell forward, limp. Liquid life surrounded his outline, splashing slightly as he hit the ground.  
A moment of shock induced silence occurred. Then screams, yelling, tears. Hinata and Komaeda stood back and watched the sight, still smiling, and seemingly unaffected by this event.  
"Well, i think that's enough despair for now, don't you think Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asked, turning to talk to the other. "Yes. You might want to get cleaned up too." He returned, pulling a tissue out of his pocket to dab at his nose. And with that, whilst everyone else was pre occupied with their fallen comrade, they slunk back into the shadows to watch from the safety of their control room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Kuzuryuu TT_TT  
> Ehe, this is my first time writing for a while, so this may be kind of... sub par. Thanks for reading though, it's greatly appreciated~ ^_^


End file.
